grand_bluefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
is the eighth episode of the Grand Blue anime. Plot As Iori Kitahara and Kouhei Imamura are getting excited for their trip to Okinawa, Shinji Tokita enters the shop offering a part-time job at a moving company to them since they didn't have enough money to buy diving equipment. The next day, the exhausted duo are approach by Chisa Kotegawa, Aina Yoshiwara and Azusa Hamaoka, asking what happened to them, to which they reply that they have money trouble as they had spent most of their earnings on a bar tab as soon as they earned their payment. When asked further by Azusa on Tokita's whereabouts, Iori answers that he had gone out to earn back their spent money. Aina then realise that Ryuujirou Kotobuki also has gone out for work, which leads Iori and Kōhei to speculate on what his part-time job is. Seeing this, Azusa invites the rest to see Kotobuki at his workplace. After some time, they arrive at a bar where Kotobuki works part-time as a bartender. By watching him work intrigues Iori and Kōhei to try tending the bar themselves. Hearing this, the bar manager offers them a taste on how it would feel to be a bartender. After changing into a bartender's suit, Iori and Kōhei begin tending to Aina's order by mimicking Kotoboki but unfortunately failed as they don't know a thing about cocktail's names and how to mix them, which infuriates Aina. As Iori and Kōhei begin to argue with each other on their own blunder, the manager asks on the nature of their relationship to Kotobuki and Azusa. Due to his misunderstanding on their answer and Iori's respond, the manager mistakenly deduce that Iori is romantically involve with Kōhei. Feeling shock, the manager reach for the drink made by Kōhei to ease his nerves. However, the drink is proved to be too strong for him, causing him to collapse from drunkenness. After sobering up the manager, Iori and the rest leave the bar. Later that night, Iori and Kōhei join their classmates to hang out at Shinichirou Yamamoto's house. After a few drinks, they decides to invite Yuu Mitarai to join them when they realise that he has been solemnly joins them for anything. When Iori calls him, he finds out that Mitarai is busy with his girlfriend, in which this revelation leads his classmates to sabotage their night together. After arriving at Mitarai's house, they begin to concoct heinous plans to ruin the couple's intimate moment. After a few failed attempts, Kōhei, who is initially impassive, joins in and begin mimicking women's voice after he discover that the girl used to be Mitarai's childhood friend. His tactic works flawlessly which leads the girl to furiously storm out of the house, with Mitarai follows behind trying to persuade her. As he watches for afar, Iori notes to others that Mitarai is as rotten as they are. This proves to be true as Mitarai asks the girl if he could meet other girl as they're no longer a couple, which results in him getting pummeled as he flies off in the air. Characters in Order of Appearance # Iori Kitahara # Kōhei Imamura # Shinji Tokita # Chisa Kotegawa # Aina Yoshiwara # Azusa Hamaoka # Ryūjirō Kotobuki # Shinichirō Yamamoto (Cameo) # Hajime Nojima (Cameo) # Yū Mitarai (Cameo) # Kenta Fujiwara (Cameo) # Hajime Nojima # Shinichirō Yamamoto # Kenta Fujiwara # Yū Mitarai # Rie Oohashi (Debut) Difference(s) from the Manga *Iori and Kōhei's daydream scene was taken from Chapter 13, which was removed from the previous episode. *On the contrary to the anime, Chisa didn't appear with the rest in the manga. *In the manga, Kōhei managed to correctly imagine three names before failing on the next two names. However, the first three names that he imagine correctly were omitted from the anime. *In the manga, the events from the extra chapter did not occur after Iori and Kōhei's visit to the bar but instead after Iori and Kōhei had a drinking party which resulted of them arriving late to Yamamoto's house due to hangover. *The part where Mitarai drinks with his classmates after getting dumped was not included in this episode. __FORCETOC__ Category:Series Category:Anime Category:Episodes